vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
William G. Maryblood
Summary William G. Maryblood is the main protagonist of The Faraway Paladin. He was human who died and was reincarnated into another world, and was raised by a group of undead heroes who died 200 years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: William G. Maryblood Origin: The Faraway Paladin Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Paladin, Hero, Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Godly) with Overeater (Absorbs the life force of whatever it touches and heals it's user even from their soul being destroyed), Enhanced Senses, Healing, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can return souls to the cycle of reincarnation, and can incinerate souls removing them from the cycle of reincarnation), Precognition (Gets premonitions about the future from Gracefeel, the goddess of the cycle of reincarnation, when there is something dangerous to him in the future. It's however not combat applicable), Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze his foes), Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can negate abilities such as invisibility and fire manipulation), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally kill his targets), Existence Erasure (Can destroy the body, soul, matter and phenomenon, erasing his targets from existence), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Intangibility (Can turn into wind), Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Natural Poisons, and Diseases, Can harm Intangible beings Attack Potency: Wall level (Crushed a boulder to pieces with his bare hands) Speed: Subsonic (Covered the length of an entire temple in less than a second. Can easily dodge arrows that are already in flight.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a wyvern that weighed two tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood attacks from Valacirca, who could tear stone floors to pieces with his claws) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with words Standard Equipment: * Pale Moon: A magical spear that can extend in length according to William's will and even harm ghosts. * Overeater: A magical weapon that absorbs life force from whatever it touches to heal William, even restoring him if his soul is destroyed. It can also harm ghosts. * Calldawn: A magical weapon forged by the Blaze, the god of fire, which was passed down for generations among the kings of the dwarfs. It can also harm ghosts. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Divine Touch: An ability which returns the souls of the undead back to the cycle of reincarnation. * Word of Entity Obliteration: An ability that creates a colorless, invisible pulse of destruction, tearing the connections between all of Creation’s Words to shreds, breaking them apart, and isolating them. The body, soul, phenomenon, and matter are all rendered meaningless by this ability and are returned to mana, erasing the target from existence. * Breath: After absorbing Valacirca's life force, William became a dragon in human form and gained it's ability to incinerate his targets with the heat and poison of his breath attacks. His target's souls are also incinerated, removing them from the cycle of reincarnation. * Discede: An ability which releases a colorless, transparent pulse of mana which spreads out like a wave. It is stated to have strong mental effects, which can kill anything it touches. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Faraway Paladin Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Dragons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heroes Category:Soul Users Category:Priests Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Isekai Characters